Joyeux Noël quand même
by Drake Chainsaw
Summary: Ou comment tromper la solitude d'une sale soirée. Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre des Défis d'écriture de Fanfictions[.]fr.


_Cette fanfiction à été écrite dans le cadre du Défi d'écriture de (décembre 2016 - janvier 2017). Étaient imposés :_

 _L'absence de dialogues_

 _Le mélange de deux univers très différents_

 _Une dédicace à un ami du site, car, ambiance festive oblige, cet OS est un cadeau. Alors joyeux Noël et bonne année, Code 44 !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Drake._

 **JOYEUX NOËL QUAND MÊME**

Cette fois, je suis vraiment défoncé.

Je sais plus si je suis allongé sur le canapé ou par terre. En tout cas, je suis pas sur le fauteuil.

C'est tout ce que je sais.

C'est déjà un début.

Je suis pas sur le fauteuil.

Je tends la main pour choper la bouteille qui ondule sous mes yeux. J'y arrive pas. Je laisse tomber mon bras, tente le coup avec la canette de bière, mais elle se sauve en courant.

Je suis plein comme une outre et shooté jusqu'à la moelle.

J'appelle Todd depuis cinq minutes, mais il répond pas. Soit il est là mais je l'entends pas, soit il est parti – mais je vois pas où. Todd, on sait jamais où il se casse.

Si ça se trouve, il pionce, comme d'habitude. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Il pionçait pendant que je sniffais ma coco, et il s'est pas levé.

Va te faire foutre, Todd.

Et en attendant, il y a ce truc qui m'a piqué mon fauteuil. Parce que je suis défoncé.

Et il me regarde, ce machin. On dirait qu'il flippe.

Je lui dis de se tirer, mais je sais pas s'il m'entend. Si c'est une hallu, ça m'entend pas. Ou peut-être que si.

Bon, comment on se lève quand on sait pas sur quoi on est ? Je sais comment on fait, ça m'est arrivé trop souvent pour que j'aie oublié. Ce foutu sol tangue, mais je vais y arriver. Faut juste que je sache à quelle hauteur je suis. Le canapé ou le carrelage ?

Je tends la main, essaie de la poser sous moi. Comme ça arrête pas de bouger, c'est pas facile.

L'autre truc jaune par contre, il bouge toujours pas. Si, ça penche la tête de côté. On dirait un clebs. Un clebs qui se demande ce que tu fous pendant que tu galères tout seul comme un con.

Mais c'est pas un chien, j'en suis presque sûr. Sinon, ce serait pas jaune et rose. Enfin je crois.

Oh, merde, je sais ce que c'est.

C'est un poney. Un putain de poney sorti de cette série pour gosses dopée à la meth.

Tu parles d'un Noël. Quelle soirée de merde.

Je lui dis de dégager. J'ai pas envie de voir ça. Et puis, c'est _mon_ fauteuil.

Ah tiens, ça se lève. Et ça s'approche...

Non. Non, je veux que ça se barre, j'ai pas envie de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

Ça a la voix d'une gosse. C'est pas désagréable. Ça me vrille pas le crâne, au moins.

C'est plutôt une bonne chose, que Todd soit pas là. Faudrait pas qu'il voie cette connerie.

Je comprends rien à ce que ça me sort, mais ça fait un peu de bien. Tiens, et si tu me disais sur quoi je suis allongé ? Tu peux pas me dire pourquoi la lumière clignote, aussi ? Tu pourrais peut-être engueuler le proprio de cette saleté de bagnole vert fluo qui tourne dans mon salon depuis deux ou trois secondes. Ou minutes. Si t'y arrives.

Mouais, je t'entends à peine. T'es pas du genre à pousser une gueulante, toi, avec tes gros yeux bleus qui osent pas rester sur les miens.

Je me sens pas bien. La descente a commencé. Et merde.

Faut que j'essaie de penser à quelque chose de joyeux. Enfin, de pas trop triste. Puis que je me concentre dessus. Ça m'évitera de tomber trop bas.

Donc, à quoi je dois pas penser ? À ma mère, forcément. À mon père non plus. Mr Peanutbutter non plus... Il y a une sacrée liste.

Je vais essayer de pas penser, tout court.

Le machin jaune est juste sous mon nez. Ça a des ailes, maintenant... ça a des ailes, et la tête basse, avec la crinière qui traîne sur le sol. C'est pas vraiment beau. C'est assez écœurant, en fait. On dirait de la barbe à papa dégoulinante de sucre. Une connerie comme ça, ouais.

Sauf que ça parle. J'imagine que ça raconte n'importe quoi, mais je l'entends trop mal pour en être sûr.

C'est tout près. Ça a pas d'odeur, enfin je crois pas.

Ce que je crois, c'est que je vais bientôt vomir.

M'évanouir, dans le meilleur des cas.

Ça va pas être beau à voir.

J'arrive toujours pas à me redresser. Si au moins je pouvais m'asseoir...

Bordel, je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, non ?

Oh.

Oh merde.

Le machin en barbe à papa s'est collé à moi.

Manquait plus que ça.

J'ai pas envie. Casse-toi, dégage, je veux pas te voir. J'ai aucune caresse à donner.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Je suis sous la flotte et un gros requin nage juste au-dessus de moi. Non, il y en a deux. Trois. Quatre. Ils sortent les uns des autres. C'est très crade.

Mais assez drôle.

Comme les deux Sharknado que j'ai vu hier. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que ces quatre-là squattent ma baraque.

Bon, en fait, ce serait pas mal que Todd rentre maintenant. Peut-être que quand il ouvrira la porte, l'eau s'écoulera et l'emportera avec elle.

Todd fait chier.

Todd m'énerve.

J'ai envie que Todd rentre, et que ce satané poney libère mon bide. Ouais, il s'est couché dessus. C'est le seul truc qui ondule pas, c'est marrant.

Ça penche la tête de côté. Encore une fois.

Je la sens pas sur moi. Ou peut-être que si.

Je me demande si je peux la toucher. J'ai pas envie d'essayer.

J'ai un peu peur qu'elle se fasse bouffer par les requins.

Au moins, je suis pas tout à fait seul. Il y a elle, il y a les quatre gros poissons qui tournent là-haut, et il y a mes idées noires. La descente.

Putain, j'ai pas envie de penser à mes parents.

Je suis sur le sol, en fait. Évidemment que je suis sur le sol. Et le carrelage est froid.

L'eau est sale.

Elle fixe toujours ses sabots. Plus un regard pour moi. Je préfère ça. Je crois.

Elle maigrit. Sa peau se tend sur ses côtes. Elle perd des crins, aussi. Les fils de barbe à papa flottent autour de nous. On dirait qu'elle aussi, elle est en pleine dégringolade.

Ma bouche est trop pâteuse pour que je lui demande comment elle va. De toute façon, la réponse est assez évidente, même pour moi.

Elle se rapproche, frotte son museau contre le mien. Le contact est chaud et doux, sans doute trop. Je vais chialer.

Je sais pas si j'ai encore envie qu'elle s'en aille.

Je sais qu'elle va se tirer. À la toute fin, elle sera plus là. Le réveil, le retour à la réalité, la claque dans la gueule.

Quel Noël de merde.

Pour une fois que j'étais pas tout seul...

Pour une fois que quelqu'un m'aimait bien...

Une preuve de plus que c'est qu'une foutue hallucination, pas vrai ?

Ah. Elle a un truc dans la bouche. C'est un paquet cadeau. Minuscule.

Elle a perdu toute sa crinière. L'amour qu'elle me porte est son cancer. Je fais toujours ça à ceux qui croient possible de m'aimer.

Elle dépose le paquet entre mes naseaux. Je crois que je peux l'attraper.

Je peux le faire... Si je décale ma main vers la gauche... non, vers la droite... Merde ! Bouge pas la tête, tu vas le...

Si. Si, je l'ai. Je l'ai coincé entre le majeur et l'index. Comme une clope.

Il y a un mot à l'intérieur. Il a envie de courir après la canette de bière, ça va pas être facile de le lire.

 _Diane,_

 _Si tu viens plus tôt, je suis parti chercher la surprise de BoJack._

 _Je reviendrai vers 20h. Enfin je crois. Je sais pas, mais j'espère._

 _20h. Je viens à 20h. J'y arriverai._

 _Todd_

 _PS : Tu sais où est BoJack, au fait ?_

Elle continue de se frotter contre moi. Sa joue est de plus en plus froide.

Je tourne le papier dans tous les sens. J'ai dû mal lire.

J'arrive pas à le relire. Il fait trop noir.

Je me tourne sur le côté pour vomir. Je vomis Noël.

Elle est partie.

Elle est partie, et le fond est atteint.

Il est temps de dormir. D'oublier.

Surtout de dormir.

 _Bye._

XXX

Il est quelle heure ? Dix heures ? J'en sais rien, j'ai mal au crâne.

J'ai passé la nuit sur le tapis, une flaque de vomi à mes côtés... et une petite boîte dans la main. Dans peut-être deux jours, je saurai sûrement pourquoi. Mais là, c'est le trou noir, et c'est peut-être aussi bien.

Où sont les autres ? Todd est réveillé ? J'en sais rien, faut que je nettoie tout ce bazar. Et que je balance le sapin, aussi...

Un gros paquet traîne encore dans les aiguilles mortes. Super. Qui l'a oublié ?

Ah.

Ah, c'est moi. Il y a mon nom dessus.

Plus les signatures de Todd, Diane, et Mr Peanutbutter.

Hein ?

Pourquoi ils m'auraient offert ça ?

Et pourquoi ils auraient choisi un poney jaune et rose en guise de motif pour l'emballage ?

Je crois qu'ils se sont foutus de moi, mais c'est pas grave.

J'ai eu un cadeau.

J'ai eu un Noël. Un vrai de vrai.

Un peu comme l'année dernière, en fait.

Et l'année d'avant.


End file.
